Prior art dispensing closures have been commonly used for widespread applications on containers for water, fruit juices, sports drinks, and hot beverages such as coffee. Commonly, such closures include a manually operable valve which permits the contents of the container to be dispensed through an aperture or spout as desired.
However, one of the shortcomings of the prior art closures is that they cannot be effectively used for carbonated drinks, which would require keeping the contents of the container in carbonated form and preventing the contents from going flat.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a container closure which would keep the carbonated contents of the container in a carbonated and sparkling form preventing it to become flat.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a carbonated container closure which would allow the user to use the closure and container in any holding orientation to consume the contents.